


Fanchat (alternatively Phanchat)

by heylazeh



Category: (More to come as time goes on), Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (More to come as time goes on) - Freeform, Bandom - Freeform, M/M, Other, Phan - Freeform, Ryden, phanchat, shamchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylazeh/pseuds/heylazeh
Summary: "Basically I take Shamchat roleplays and turn them into stories because I always tend to wonder what would happen if the person hadn’t left the conversation in the during of a good RP."(Like my phanchat series except it's technically not going to be Phan and the real Phan. Just ships I ship / like to roleplay and even just really funny extras I want to share)





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** This is a conversation between Teen!Brendon Urie and yourself, Ryan Rossᕽ.

**Words:** 1427

**Genre:** Fluff

**Warnings:** (I don't think there really are really any needed for this one , but if anyone finds one feel free to share and I'll add it!)

Having just gotten off school for the week, the two best friends Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross walked into the relatively large house that Brendon calls home.

"Hey, Ry!" He called out, trying to get Ryan's attention.

"Yeah Bren?" Ryan responded, looking up from his bag where he had everything he needed for the next two nights.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Brendon asked, not quite waiting for a response before starting to beg, "pretty please?!"

Ryan sighed, for an 16 year old, Brendon sure kept in touch with his childish ways.

But hey, who's Ryan to stop him?

Brendon's easily the well needed entertainment he needs in his life.

And Ryans the one who's there to keep him leveled.

It's the reason why they work so well and are such good friends in the first place.

"Sure thing!" Ryan called out, with a warm smile, "should I hide or-"

He began once again but got cut off by a way too excited Brendon exclaiming, "great!" Smile soon replaced with a sly smirk as he runs off, answering Ryan's question of who was going to hide without any words.

Ryan couldn't help but laugh to himself at Brendon's reaction, "guess I'm seeking then. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ... 20. Ready or not, here I come" he called out as he started looking around the house.

Which was quite big, Ryan wasn't going to lie.

With multiple rooms meaning multiple places to hide, Ryan was not sure of where to start.

So he decided to make his way to Brendon's bedroom because it was a start and he could look around on his way there anyway.

Upon reaching Brendon's bedroom he started searching around the room.

Thinking he wasn't in there, Ryan was about to leave, only stopping when he heard giggling coming from the closet.

Ryan laughed to himself as he made his way towards said closet, "Hmmmm, I wonder where he went?" He said to no one in particular, though he knew exactly where Brendon was, he was testing him.

"Not in here" a voice, Brendon's voice, called out from behind the closet door.

Ryan couldn't help but grin at his friends silliness as he opened the door, knowing well enough not to trust the voice.

"If you're not here, then I guess I won't find you behind these" he said, pushing the clothes to the side, "clothes".

A triumphant grin replacing the smile on his face as he sees Brendon, "gotcha".

Brendon on the other hand, had a different idea.

"Nope... I am a clone.. The real Brendon is actually-" he started rambling, but then cut himself off with an "Ohmygod, Youlooksocute." and an awestruck look on his face.

"No Bren, I found you. There are no clones-" Ryan started but got cut off by what he assumed was Brendon calling him cute.

Shocked, all he could make out was a "ooh" as he blushed lightly.

Having never really been good at taking compliments.

Brendon grinned, "I made your face turn into a tomato... Did you know that?" He asked.

Ryan shook his head, quickly muttering, "Oh, I- I'm not- I don't-"

Not being able to make out any coherent sentences.

Brendon smirked, quite enjoying the reaction Ryan had before placing a kiss on the other boys cheek.

In response to the kiss and the smirk, Ryan did the only thing he could really do and blushed, again.

"I made you blush! Again!" Brendon exclaimed and Ryan was incredibly confused.

"Yeah- you've got the ability to do that. Haha. It's been established. I'm sorry. I'm being so awkward right now. I just wasn't uh, expecting you to do that. Really, why'd you do that? I mean it was nice! Don't get me wrong. I just- shut up. Don't look so proud. Why??"

Brendon just nodded at his reaction before patting the top of Ryan's mop of brown hair, "it's okay though. I thought it was cute"

Ryan wanted to scream, "you didn't answer my-"

Brendon on the other hand didn't wait to let him finish before chuckling and hiding behind his clothes once again.

Which confused Ryan. "Oh, wait, what? Are we playing hide and seek again?? Brendon now is-"

"Yeah, try and find me." Was all Brendon said in response and Ryan sighed.

Shouldn't Brendon be hiding somewhere else??

Or at least have Ryan leave the room before??

Feeling awkward in his own long time best friends home he asked, "Okay, should I go to the other room and count or-"

Brendon, who didn't seem to pick up on that much just called out "Nope. Just try and find me, Ross."

Causing the light brown haired boy to sigh.

"Okay" he said, pulling the clothes to the side once again, though not as enthusiastically as the first time "found you"

Brendon just shook his head, "Nope. Still a clone."

Ryans eyebrows scrunched up in thought trying to understand, though easily failing to do so.

"You're still using the clone thing, hmmm?" He asked and Brendon quickly shook his head, answering, "But I am a clone."

Rolling his eyes, Ryan shifted from one foot to the other, "Where's the proof?" he asked. Getting quite tired of the game Brendon was playing.

"The proof is: the real Brendon would've kissed you properly." The apparent 'clone' Brendon said simply, almost as if it were the easiest thing to say.

Eyes opening wide, Ryan didn't know what to say in response to it.

The room remaining silent until he finally manages a, "Oh, well, would you happen to know where he is then?"

The 'clone' nodded, "He's hiding."

Raising an eyebrow Ryan looked to the 'clone' and asked, "Am I going to have to find him too?"

Without saying a yes or a no the 'clone' just said, "He's hiding.... Right here."

Which confused Ryan immensely, "Right there?" He questioned.

Ryan, finally getting the yes/no answer he had been looking for, had gotten a nod from the Brendon.

Which as quickly as it had came had gone and had been replaced by a kiss being placed on his lips.

Ryan whose heart was beating fast, gulped, "Have I found him?"

The darker haired boy nodded in response, "Yeah.. He's missed you."

"I missed him too." Ryan said, honestly, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

Though what he did know was: something had seemed a little off between them. Seeing as though Brendon had been acting a bit distant towards him lately and not telling him why, "how long have you, as the clone, been here?"

With a pout on his face, the younger by a few months boy answered with a, "A few years..."

"Why'd he leave?" Ryan questioned, kind of offended, and quickly the other boy responded with a "He was scared."

"Of who? Me?" Ryan asked, not sure of why he would be scared. He didn't think he was at all intimidating, especially to Brendon.

The 'clone' shook his head, "He was scared.. Ryan, He was scared of rejection."

"Oh, was he scared of being rejected by me?" Ryan asked in response, trying to understand and wrap his head around the situation.

The 'clone' just nodded, "you. His family. His friends. Everyone. But mostly you, he didn't want to lose you. You're his best friend and he didn't want to have to tell you that then have you not like him back and ruin the entire thing. Which is why I'm here. I'm here to tell you what he couldn't."

"Well, he didn't have to be." Ryan said, shocked from what he was hearing, "I'm very sorry he felt scared of telling me. I wouldn't- if I had known- I did- I like him- I like you, Bren."

The dark haired boy smiled at that, "I'm so glad that you're in my life, Ry and I like you too" He said as he gently brought his hands to Ryan's face, resting them comfortably.

"I'm glad you're in my life too, Bren" Ryan agreed.

"Hey.. Do you wanna... Maybe.. Bemyboyfriend?" Brendon asked, awkwardly.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend!" Ryan exlcaimed and the Brendon beamed "YAY! Thank you, Ry!", pulling his now boyfriend into a hug.

"No problem, Bren" Ryan smiled at him fondly, before leaning into his touch then looking to the other boy and asking "wait. One last question though: are you really Brendon? Or are you the clone?"

Brendon, the real Brendon, just shook his head and smiled, "They haven't made clones of people yet, silly."


	2. Extra (1) "I'm not gay!"

**Prompt:** This is a conversation between Your Gay Thoughts and yourself, Dan Howellᕽ.

 **Words:** 1802

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Warnings:** (I don't think there really are any needed for this one, but if there is anything you'd like me to tag, always feel free to tell me and we will figure it out!)

 **Disclaimer:** This is but a joking roleplay conversation between me and someone else on shamchat. (Who coincidentally was "your gay thoughts", which is a roleplay that is actually one of my favorites because they can work anywhere and go anywhere.) Anyways, in no way am I saying this is real or anything close to that. It's just two people trying to be funny and all in good fun. Thank you.

  
 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Why hello Danny ;)

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Oh no

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Boy oh boyyyyyy where do we begin

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** I'm not gay!

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Keep telling yourself that

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** it won't make me go away

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** FYI I like vag*na

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** So where's your gf then?

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Uhhh

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** haven't found one

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** I'm only seeing the dashing male flatmate

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Yeah, he is pretty d- wait no, WTF. I'm not agreeing!

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** You'll learn to embrace me sooner or later

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** He's my best friend

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** doesnt Phil look damn sexy in those skinny jeans??

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Yeah, he does look pretty damn good in those. I mean, fuck. Stop. You're messing with my head

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** What straight person thinks their flatmate looks sexy in skinny jeans ;)

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** you like him Dan ;)

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** admit it ;)

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** No, I'm straight, you're just getting to me. Making me think of Phil, my best friend and flat mate, that way. Like, of course you are. I haven't been attracted to like any guys. Well, besides like Nick Jonas and Evan Peters and- fuck, no, not like that. I just mean I wouldn't mind- I mean. Shit.

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Dan. Look at yourself. You've gotten a boner

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** *looks down* fUCK. You can't prove that was because of a guy.

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** we were just talking about Phil

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** and you got one

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** It could be a coincidence

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** *why the fuck you lying. Why you always lying. Mmmmmm oh my god. Stop fucking lying*

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Did you just use a meme in response to me?? You really are my thoughts

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** bUT IM NOT GAY

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** plot twist: you are

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Stick to the original plot: I am not and phil is just really attractive. With his beautiful slightly yellowish blue colored eyes and his equally as beautiful face and smile and his body and- tHIS NEEDS TO STOP

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Dan my boy.

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** ur hella gay

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Give me one reason why you think so!

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** 1) you got a boner when we were talking about Phil

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Make it two

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** 2) you described his smile and body as beautiful

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** three?

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** 3) gf???? I don't see one

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** i bet you can't get four

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** 4) you've literally stalked said beautiful man before you freaking MOVED IN WITH HIM. Neither of you have ever had girlfriends.

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Yeah, he's my best friend. I used to watch all of his videos because I thought he was super cool and then we met in person and he was super super cool. So, of course I consider him beautiful, as my best friend, and I like him. pLATONICALLY

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** i totally believe you Dan

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** And we've only made out a few times. But that doesn't mean we're gay. We're both totally straight

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Yeah. Just some casual buttsex too. But no homo bro. we're straight, remember?

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Exactly!

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** we finally get eachother!

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** I feel like you're being sarcastic

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** you're me soooooo

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Scarcasm 

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Sarcasm** (sorry I can't spell for shit lol)

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** i mean, all bros do that stuff. Just like, as long as he doesn't do any of that with anyone else, it's all chill. (It's fine)

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** so as long as he doesn't cheat??

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** like in a relationship??

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** But cheating would mean we were together

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** and we're not gay

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** hmmm true, true

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Because I'm not and neither is he. Since like Phil's attractive enough to get all the ladies

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** hey dan, had Phil ever had a girlfriend since you moved in together??

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** and since you've started making out no homo??

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** and Uh, no, but he went on some dates and so have i. But we haven't since the whole no homo making out thing. That'd be just plain rude   
  
**Your Gay Thoughts:** Yeah I totally get it. You never go on dates after you get a partner

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Partner??

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** none of the dates worked out

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** fir either of us

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** for*

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** I mean you and Phil being partner,

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** But ,, I'm ,, not ,, gay ,,

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Dan. Oh Danny my boy. Were never going to Come to any kind of breakthrough in this conversation unless you admit one crucial fact. You, Daniel James Howell, are indisputably and undeniably 100% Homosexual

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** But then I'd be lying because as I said before

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** you remember

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** about the me liking thing

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** im talking like REALLY gay too. Like, Brenden Urie singing Girls/Girls/Boys on a rainbow gay

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Speaking of Brendon Urie, that video was amazing. He looked so good and he should totally do stuff like that more often. Maybe even bring the camera down a bit lower and- nOTHING

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** YIU HEARF NITHUNG

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** im your thoughts

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** i hear everything

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** But you're not Phil's thoughts so you don't know if he even is gay or likes me. Unless your his gay thoughts best friend too and you guys chat over tea or something

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** *rings Phils Gay Thoughts*

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** O_O

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** hey Phils Thoughts! How are you doing? Me? Oh just messing with Dan again, the usual. This boy is so in denial, it's unbelievable.

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** What're you-

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** so, I just rang to see how Phil feels about Dan? ...What?! No! Phil never thought that, did he?! But he seems so pure! Tsk, seems like the little cinnamon roll turned out to be a SINnamon roll.

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** *whispers* What'd he say?

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you'd like to know wouldn't you?

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** um yeah

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** so I could tell you

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** it's not true

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** turns out our smol litttle Phil is into some kinky shit

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** fuck

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** oooooooh

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** like?

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** i mean

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** idc

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Im your thoughts dan. I can tell you care a freaking lot

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Fine, like?????????????????????

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** I'm not going to tell you. Let that little imagination of yours run wild, while I have a front row seat to everything you imagine.

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Hmmmm, kinky huh?

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Yup

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Well there is the-

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** no

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** im not giving you the satisfaction

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Shit

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** well whatever. Me and phils thoughts can just talk about everything you think about over tea

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** and you seem to keep forgetting. I'm your THOUGHTS. I already know everything your thinking

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** No, you wouldn't, what I think about when I'm alone does not leave us

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** i mean

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Yeah, I may be im just the gay section of your mind, but we're all connected really.

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** All the parts of your mind

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** On Thursdays we cringe, and talk about how awkward you are over brunch

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** My body too? WTF?? Why's my boner back??

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** I know what your thinking Dan. and let me just say, apparently Phils not the only SINnamon roll here

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** tsk tsk

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** It's just mostly thinking of Phil and what he and- nO

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Daniel

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Yes?

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** you just got 2 boners while talking about your "platonic" flatmate in the past hour.

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** But let me guess. Another coincidence??

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Well, to be fair, the second one is entirely your fault because you made me try and think of what he may be into in the first place

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Touché

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Make it 5 reasons why you think I'm gay and maybe I'll consider

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** A challenge?? Oh boy

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Yeah, it will be a challenge because I doubt you-

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** 1) you got not one, but TWO boners talking about your (boy)friend Phil

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** 2) the only proof of you being straight is at the beginning of this convo when you said you like v****a.

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** 3) proof for you being gay: you said you liked Nick Jonas, Evan Peters, and wanted the camera to go lower in the girls/girls/boys music video...

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** 4) you and Phil have never had girlfriends since the 100% no homo™ Making out began

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** 5) you were REALLY interested in what phils kink was. Like REALLY interested. Looking to fulfill it???

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** so there

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** *explosion effect*

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** bam ur gay

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** It's considered

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** I'll take it

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** not certain tho

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** With how this convos been going, I'll accept that as an accomplishment

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Yeah, I have noticed, I've actually been a bit stubborn

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** I agree! Oh I can't wait to talk about this breakthrough with phils thoughts!!

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** soon enough we'll be planning the wedding

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** *wipes tear away* they grow up so fast...

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Wait, wedding? What're you going to say to Phil thoughts??

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** ...

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** I am confused

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** where shall we hold the wedding??

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** i say Japan!

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Hmmm, I say probably in Japan too. It's really nice there. Also: probably somewhere really nice. Like a Japanese garden with a bunch of cherry blossom trees all around

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** Awwwww Danny now ur gonna make me cri

 **Your Gay Thoughts:** y u do dis?

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Phil: *enters the room* hey Dan, what's up?

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Awww, why? Also: Don't cry, craft

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Phil: Who- who are you talking to?

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** *looks at Phil and goes over to him*

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Phil: *is confused*

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** *pulls Phil into a kiss that lasts a good minute*

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** *separates from Phil and starts running away*

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** yOU CAN'T CATCH ME GAY THOUGHTS

You have left the conversation.


	3. Extra (2) *carrots aggressively*

**Prompt:** This is a conversation between a carrot and yourself, Catwomanˣ. || This is a conversation between An aggresive carrot and yourself, Batmanˣ.

 **Words:** 208

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Warnings:** (I don't think there really are any needed for this one, but if there is anything you'd like me to tag, always feel free to tell me and we'll figure it out)

 **Note:** This is actually really old, from maybe about two or so years ago, but I found it again and decided to post it. It being a mix of two conversations between a carrot  & my friend (as Catwoman) and that same carrot & me (as Batman). Since we were Batman and Catwoman at the time. It was our friendship and she's probably the only person who used the little 'x' besides me at a time. Though it was years ago and now I'm the only one. So if you see the little 'x', drop by, say hi.

  
This is a conversation between a carrot and yourself, Catwomanˣ.

 **a carrot:** *carrots aggressively*

 **Catwomanˣ:** We're going to finally do i carrot

 **Catwomanˣ:** We will take over the world

 **a carrot:** With the power of the mightiest vegetable

 **Catwomanˣ:** We will kill Batman first.

 **a carrot:** Yes

 **Catwomanˣ:** Then Superman, and all men bc lesbian asf

 **a carrot:** Yes, lesbian carrots ftw

 **Catwomanˣ:** The adventures of Catwoman and Carrot

 **a carrot:** And then, we will destroy all vegetables but carrots. Carrots must become the master vegetable race.

 **a carrot:** Catcarrot

 **Catwomanˣ:** Yes, and then Batman's alpaca will starve because we won't let him eat carrots.

 **a carrot:** Muhaha! Yes!

 **Catwomanˣ:** This was a good plotting session.

 **a carrot:** All carrot consumption will be met with death

_You've left the conversation._

~•~•~

This is a conversation between An aggresive carrot and yourself, Batmanˣ.

 **An aggresive carrot** : UM

 **Batmanˣ:** Um

 **An aggresive carrot:** UM...

 **Batmanˣ:** Umm

 **An aggresive carrot:** UMMm

 **Batmanˣ:** UmmM

 **An aggresive carrot:** uuuuUUUM

 **Batmanˣ:** UUUUuuumm

 **An aggresive carrot:** HANG ON WERE YOU RPING CATWOMAN A WHILE AGO

 **Batmanˣ:** No, but I know them. Why?

 **An aggresive carrot:** ...NOTHING

 **An aggresive carrot:** JUST BEWARE THE CARROT UPRISING BATMAN

 **An aggressive carrot:** BEWARE

_An aggressive carrot has left the conversation._

**Note 2:** the Batman and the Alpaca thing is actually a old shamchat that I did and tried to look for but couldn't find. Though I did send it to my friend a while back in our friends' groupchat. Which was before she talked with the carrot first and before she showed me the conversation. Which was after I talked to the carrot. (This probably doesn't make any sense how it's being explained but idc


	4. Extra (3) "Babyboy"

**Prompt:** This is a conversation between Ted Cruz and yourself, Ryan Rossᕽ.

 **Words:** 20

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Warning:** Extreme discomfort 

This is a conversation between Ted Cruz and yourself, Ryan Rossᕽ.

 **Ted Cruz:** Babyboy

_Ted Cruz has left the conversation._


	5. Extra (4) "Dan Tops"

**Prompt:** This is a conversation between Wanna hear a joke and yourself, Dan Howellᕽ.

 **Words:** 54

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Warnings:** (N/A)

This is a conversation between Wanna hear a joke and yourself, Dan Howellᕽ.

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** Sure, why not?

 **Wanna hear a joke:** Dan tops

 **Wanna hear a joke:** h

 **Wanna hear a joke:** aa

 **Dan Howellᕽ:** That's hilarious 


	6. Ryden

**Prompt:** This is a conversation between Bartender!Brendon Urie and yourself, Ryan Ross.

 **Words:** 2371

 **Genre:** Fluff and Angst

 **Warning:** Alcohol/Drunkness, Angst, Break up, Self-Hate

Brendon looked up and smiled at the somber looking male who walked into the bar, "Hey, what can I get you?" He asked as he finally got close enough to the counter.

The somber male, or Ryan, looked over at the bartender before taking a seat, giving the other a forced smile and saying, "I'll take a whiskey"

"Wow, you seem pretty little for something that strong." The Bartender chuckled as he poured the drink, "bad day?"

The other simply shrugged with a small chuckle, "you could say that"  
Picking up a glass and a towel to dry it, Brendon asked "What happened?"

"Honestly" the light brown haired male started, looking at the bartenders name tag that read Brendon, "Brendon, I just got out of a couple years relationship with my girlfriend after finding out she's been cheating on me with some other guy for months."

Brendon frowned upon hearing that, "Shit... I'm sorry, man."

"It's all good, sorry I had to drop that on you like that." The other frowned back, "It's been a very long week too and I just came here to forget about it, ya know?"

The Bartender nodded, "I understand. Looking for anyone new yet?"

"I don't know really." The elder of the two said, honestly, "I mean, for me to truly know for sure I'd probably need to find them first and then... Well, I mean, I'm not very choosy and the alcohol might just be the just push I need to get out there -chuckles- this probably sounds really cliche. You know, like with your job and all. Get this problem often?"

Brendon shook his head at the others passiveness, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that it seems like it doesn't matter. Being cheated on sucks."

"I'd drink to that" the other nodded, looking down at his empty cup then back at the bartender, "I'm Ryan by the way"

And now he has a name.

Upon seeing a fellow employee trying to flag Brendon down he turned to the Ryan and said, "Nice to meet you. I'll be back in just a moment, okay?"

"Nice to meet you too and uh, alright, see ya. I'll be right here" Ryan said, laying his head on the table as he waited.

Brendon gave the other a sympathetic look before walking towards his coworker.

Talking to them for a minute before coming back and pouring Ryan another drink.

The bartender sighed, "If you're looking for someone, you could pretty much have anyone here, just saying. Lot of people asked if you were here alone."

Ryans head popped up from the lying position it was in before when he heard Brendon come back.

Though it was maybe a bit too fast because it caused him to get a headache.

Which he wasn't going to complain about as he held his head with one hand and he grabbed the drink with the other.

"Yeah, I should probably try, I deserve it. Probably. Though did you really say people asked about me?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. Pretty much everyone here who isn't already with someone wants to buy you a drink." The younger explained as he gestured to the one he just poured, "Blonde guy in the second booth."

Ryan looked over at the guy Brendon motioned towards and as he looked, the same guy caught his gaze and stared at him with a grin.

Unsure, Ryan turned back to the bartender and sighed, "he's not bad looking. I'll think about it really, though, I won't say no to that drink that's for sure." He chuckled dryly.

Raising an eyebrow Brendon asked, "So is there anyone in here, besides that guy, that you like?"

Ryan drank everything that was in the cup before saying "I mean, yeah, there's one. Though they don't seem interested so I'll probably need to settle for someone else."

"Who?" The Bartender tried, "Bet I can find out."

Ryan cocked an eyebrow at his suggestion, running his fingers through the infinite amount of curls in his hair, "I'm sure if I tell you then it'd make the rest of the night pretty shit and I'm not really up for that. Thanks though, man. You rock."

"Come on, please tell me." He tried again, pleading.

Ryan nodded and gave in, "alright, I'll tell you, but if they don't feel the same way you got to promise me that it won't make anything awkward between us. Like, we'll forget it ever happened, sound good?"

Brendon grinned, seeing progress in the others mood, "Sure. Of course."

"Well, here it goes" Ryan sighed and drank the next shot that was poured only a few moments before, "from what I know about him so far is that he's around my height, brown hair and brown eyes, he also works here so you should know him and his name is Brendon. Small world, amarite?" He said a bit too nonchalantly.

Brendon smiled, "Well I can say that he likes you too."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at his response, "but you didn't even ask him, how'd you know?"

Brendon rolled his eyes, "You're his type."

"Brown hair, brown eyes, way too skinny and awkward. Plus very desperate? Sounds like the dream guy indeed" Ryan said, sarcastically and the bartender chuckled, "Hush. You're very handsome."

Ryan looked at Brendon before saying, "Thank you, Brendon. You may be the only one to see it though. Obviously my girlfriend of three and a half years couldn't see it or else this situation would have been a lot more non-existent."

Brendon sighed as he wrote his number down on a napkin, "That... that really sucks..."

Ryan accepted the napkin with the number and folded it before stuffing it in his pocket, "yeah, it does. Thanks man. I really hope you're not just doing this to make me feel better because I don't think pity is really what I need at the moment"

Brendon couldn't help but feel bad that Ryan couldn't believe that he genuinely meant it, but knew it made sense with what had just happened, "I'm doing it 'cause you're cute and seem really sweet."

Ryan grinned as he brought the once again filled drink to his lips, "that's sweet of you too, Brendon, no matter how hard it is, I shall accept your compliment. As well as say you might as well be explaining yourself. "

Brendon rolled his eyes but grinned nevertheless, "thank you, so, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a musician. I write like lots of songs, sing and play the bass guitar in mine, my best friend Spencer's and my friend Brents band." The elder of the two said, taking a deep breath in, "I'd ask what do you do, but I met you at your job, so what else do you do? Haha."

Brendon listened to what the other had to say, genuinely interested and glad that there was barely anyone around so he could talk to Ryan, "Wow, really? That's cool. I'm an English major in college."

Ryan nodded, "Ah, English is fun. It was actually my favorite class in school alongside music. I was said to have wrote very "kick ass" poetry, using Spencer's very own wording." He said and Brendon laughed, "yeah, it's fun. Plus I get to read all day and it's acceptable."

"What's your favorite book?" Ryan asked, taking another sip of his easily forgotten drink.

"Oh, god, I can't answer that." Brendon laughed and Ryan added, "Honestly, same. Hmmmm, what about music? I know your type in guys: desperate, awkward, lanky, brown haired and eyed. Though what's your "type" of music?"

"Hm... Beatles kinda stuff." The bartender shrugged.

"I can't help but agree on that one. The Beatles are really good." Ryan smiled and Brendon smiled back, "Sweet. You?"

"The Beatles, Blink-182, The Smiths, um, Coldplay, Coldplay's like really good and a bunch more other bands that I'm sure if I went on about we'd be here until way passed closing time." Ryan answered, honestly.

"Cool." The younger of the two said, "You've got good taste."

"Thank you" the musican grinned, bringing the drink to his lips, "I'm an actual music nerd"

"Awesome." the bartender said, honestly, "Me too. I was almost a music major actually. Are you still in school?"

Ryan shook his head, "I was going to go to college, even got accepted into a good one, but my friends and I started the band during high school and I believed in our bands future after we got signed and decided to only worry about it."

"That's cool. You guys do well?"

Ryan nodded, he thought they did, "yeah, we're working on writing our first album now actually. We used to just do little clubs here and there for a few years but now since we got signed we were given the opportunity to make an album. Though we haven't really done much of the recording since we're actually searching for a lead singer at the moment. But if we don't find one it's on me and I sing"

"I can talk to my boss and see if maybe he'd let you play some gigs if you'd like."

Ryan smiled at the gesture, "awe, that's very sweet of you. I'd really like that and I'm sure so would the other two. Maybe then you could actually hear me sing. Sorry in advance though if it's not very good, but I have to admit, the lyrics are where it's at. Haha. And if I'm good at anything, it's writing music "

The bartender shook his head at that, "I'm sure you're far better than you think."

Ryan smirked slightly at that, "Well then, you'll just have to see to know for sure, won't you, Brenny? Brenny, yeah, I like that. I hope you don't mind me calling you that because it just came to me and like you, it's cute." He finished with a playful shrug.

"I guess so." The younger responded, pouring the older another drink, "My shift ends in a few minutes, want to come back to my apartment so we can keep talking?"

Ryan nodded excitedly at the thought of that.

A big smile on his face as he took another swing of the drink before saying " _I'm Down_ Brenny. I like talking to you! You're fun to talk to and talking to you and this whiskey make it easy to forget! So yeah!"

Brendon laughed softly at the others reaction, "Let me make another round and then I'm all yours."

"Okay Brenny! Thank you and see you!" Ryan said as he continued to smile and picked up the cup before starting to examine it as though it's the most interesting thing he's ever seen while waiting for the other boy to return.

Which was only a few minutes later because soon he heard the other in front of him asking, "Ready?"

Ryan got surprised by Brendon's return and him calling out to Ryan so he almost fell off the stool. But he didn't because he caught himself before it could happen, "yup, _I'm ready to goooooo_!" he exclaimed with a toothy sort of grin.

A hesitant look soon replaced the happy one on the bartenders face, "actually, I'm thinking I'll just drive you home. That okay?"

Ryan frowned slightly at the change of mind before shaking his head, "yeah, that'd be fine. I mean, it'd probably be best. But you don't have to take me home, I mean, I don't live too far from here and I'm sure I could get there just fine. Like, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you or anything."

"It's perfectly fine. I insist." Brendon said, slipping on his jacket, "I doubt you'd be able to drive home in this condition anyway"

"I walked here" Ryan tried but the other was persistent, "Walking too, don't want you accidentally stumbling into the street"

Ryan sighed, biting his lip before saying, "A-alright".

~~~

"Thankss for bringing me hoome" Ryan slurred slightly as the other helped him stumble to the door of his apartment after driving him home.

Slowly but surely the alcohol was taking its effect and it was evident for sure.

Which was probably why Brendon uninvited him over.

"It's no problem, really." Brendon smiled, a smile so beautiful Ryan thought, "I'll see you around okay?"

'So he wants to see me again?' Ryan thought, confused, as his heart started to race.

"Yeah, let me just get your number so we can talk again" he said, trying to control the alcohol instead of the other way around.

At only a few months passed 21 he realized he's good at keeping himself from being a lightweight with his drinks.

And trying not to puke it up in front of cute boys.

"Yeah, of course, just give me your phone and I'll put it in" Brendon responded putting his hand out to grab the phone Ryan was trying to dig out from his pants pocket.

Finally doing so Ryan handed it over and the other typed in his contact information.

Giving Ryan his phone back only to have the other smile at him slightly, "Alright, thank yoou"

"Bye Ryan, get some sleep." Brendon smiled back, "You'll feel better in the morning, I promise"

~~~

Though the only issue with that was: Ryan couldn't sleep.

His brain just refused to let him.

As well as his body which would probably reject the alcohol that was forced so quickly into it soon enough.

Which though it was an issue.

(It being: the discomfort and having to get up to run to the toilet once he felt it coming up)

It was surprisingly not his biggest concern.

Instead, laying in bed at 1:37 AM Ryan was thinking.

And he was thinking a lot.

About his band.

About his ex.

Heck, even about Brendon.

Though when he found himself in the quiet he couldn't help but think of a bit more.

More about her and what she did.

Feeling genuinely content for the first time since he found out what was going on, Ryan picked up the notebook from the bedside table next to him, and began to write this thoughts.

_"Is it still me that makes you sweat?"_


End file.
